The Sweetest Submission
by CrazyOtaku13
Summary: Loki, King of Asgard, engages in a wager that would make Natasha his queen.


**A/N: A prompt for iwouldvebeendrak01 who asked for Loki ruling Asgard with Nat as his queen. I hope you like it!**

"You will make a fine addition to my reign," Loki mused, gripping the King's scepter as he sat upon the royal throne. He skeptically eyed the woman before him, admiring the thick chains around her ankles, hips, and neck, but finding disfavor in her skintight bodysuit. She needed attire fitting of an Asgardian woman. "Every King needs his Queen, after all," he devilishly grinned, licking his lips.

The woman lifted her head, eyes burning like her fiery hair. She pulled back her lips in a snarl. "What tricks did you pull to end up here, _Loki_?" She fought at the chains binding her wrists behind her back. Natasha had no reason as to why or how she suddenly disappeared from her apartment and into what she assumed was an Asgardian throne room, but now that she found herself in the same room as Loki, she knew he was scheming again. She fought against her loose restraints, willing to break her wrists to escape them, but the cuffs abruptly tightened, making slipping out impossible.

Loki slowly rose from his perch and chuckled at the woman below him. He wondered if this was how Odin felt when he glared down upon a lowly Loki. "How the tables have turned, Ms. Romanoff," he mused, recalling their first encounter. Now it was _she _who was trapped and under Loki's control.

Natasha scowled, her mind racing as she struggled to think of an escape plan. She heard his dark chuckling and bowed her head. If Loki had become king like he said, then she knew fighting him was useless, especially a god, of all people. Her only chance at survival was outsmarting him. Again. "Want to tell me how you ended up here?" she asked. "Isn't this Thor's throne?"

The god shook his head, descending the stairs one by one until he confronted the assassin. "I was born to rule," he informed her. "And I will get what I want, even through pitiless means." His long fingers reached out to grab her chin. "Like you. Natasha…"

"Don't touch me!" she growled, jerking her head away. "I'm not some pawn for your game."

"Not a pawn. A Queen," he corrected her with a wide grin.

"I'll take Stark over you any day," she snorted.

He arched a brow. "Well you are mine, now. You have no choice in the matter, my Queen."

She raised her leg to kick him in the shin, but the chains at her feet shortened in length, forcing Natasha to lose her balance. If not for Loki to grab her collar, she would have fallen. "I didn't know you felt that way about me, Loki," she scoffed with a forced laugh.

"You're a feisty one. I _like _that." He drew his face close to hers, his breath cool against her skin. "Not to mention fearless. Asgard needs a Queen with fight in her. Think of how strong our family line will be," Loki hinted.

Natasha's face contorted in disgust at the implication of children. "Try anything and I swear I'll find a way to kill you," she bit.

"This is why I have chosen you." He stepped back and hungrily eyed her body. "There you are. This attire is far more suitable," he commented.

Natasha stared down at herself. The black catsuit had disappeared and in its place was a slim-fitting emerald gown. "No!" she shouted. "Loki, stop it!"

"You look so lovely, though," he teased. "Very well, then." With a flick of the wrist, he replaced her dress with an outfit similar to Sif's warrior clothing.

The gold armor fit nicely against Natasha's body. She actually liked how lightweight the costume felt, but she couldn't let Loki know that. He unexpectedly slipped an arm around her waist and began guiding her up the stairs. Natasha started to struggle, forcing Loki to tug on the chain connecting her neck and wrist cuffs.

"Behave, and I will release these chains," he said, guiding her up to his throne. Loki sat down, legs spread wide as he smiled at Natasha. "Sit, darling," he gently ordered.

The chains and cuffs disappeared, except for the collar and a chain that hung down her front. Natasha agreed to the request, hoping to get close enough to slit his throat. The metal vambraces covering her arms had sharp edges, perfect for slicing flesh. She perched herself on his leg and even wrapped an arm over his broad shoulders.

Loki breathily laughed and leaned in to kiss her neck. He heard a low growl emanating in Natasha's chest that amused him even more. His lips brushed against the woman's ear. "Now fuck me," he purred, sending a shiver up her spine.

Natasha dug the side of her arm into his neck, only to find that her armor was gone. All of the armor, even her tights and boots had disappeared. The only garment she wore was a dark green tunic that stopped mid-thigh. He was worse than the men she was used to dealing with on missions like this-at least _those _men couldn't perform magic to remove her clothes. "You bastard!" she hissed. She pressed her weight forward in hopes of choking the god, but the smile failed to leave his lips. Natasha felt his cold hand rub her thigh and her anger rose.

"Let me make you all mine," Loki crooned, grabbing her hips and forcing her to sit in between his legs. He yanked down on the chain, jerking Natasha's body against his.

"I never would've guessed you were into stuff like this," she smirked. Natasha could feel his hardness in between them and cursed the feeling of need that sparked within her. "It's still not gonna _make _me yours, though," she warned him.

"There is no escaping as my queen, Natasha. Together," he murmured, "we will rule." A hand trailed up her skirt, gravitating towards her source of heat. "There is no escape," he repeated.

Natasha felt an unfamiliar, yet exciting touch trace against her sensitive nub. She pursed her lips, arms snaking around the man's neck. Natasha knew she didn't have a fighting chance if Loki was going to play dirty.

"Does this please you?" he chuckled.

"Still not falling for any of this," she muttered, keeping her head bowed.

"The ever persistent and forever stubborn Agent Romanoff…" He allowed his middle finger to penetrate her. The woman was already wet and ready for him. He felt the fabric of his pants pressing against his throbbing length which was becoming unbearable.

Natasha exhaled deeply through her nose as she felt his digit curl. "Sounds about right," she weakly managed. If Loki was hoping for a reaction from her, then he had another thing coming.

"Am I that unbearable to be around?" he pondered, his finger teasingly caressing her inner wall.

"Yes. You are." Natasha's body instinctively rocked against his finger, desperate for him to touch her where she needed him most. She heard his cocky laugh and knew that two could play at this game. A hand trailed slowly down his chest, past the leather straps around his middle, until she began pawing at his erection. "If I had to lose the clothes, so should you." She flashed Loki a confident grin.

"Do you not enjoy a challenge?" he slyly remarked.

"We can make it one." She bit down on her lower lip when Loki found her G-spot. "How about we make it a game?" she asked in one breath. "First to cry out loud loses."

"When I win, will you agree to be my queen?" Loki observed the way her breath caught in her throat every time he stroked a spongy tissue within her. This challenge was all his.

"No," she breathed, "because when _I _win, you take me home." Natasha found the button to his pants and reached in to gingerly squeeze his maleness. Loki could only nod in reply as his eyes squeezed shut. Natasha had this game in the bag. She glanced down to get an eyeful of his lower member. His size only made her want him to fill her. She found herself rocking harder against his finger to try getting rid of her burning need.

"Have you become desperate, Natasha?" he mockingly laughed. Loki pulled his finger away and Natasha quietly whimpered at the loss. "Let me give you what you need," the king murmured.

"You're the one seeming desperate," she huskily commented. "Are you, Loki?" Her hand started to pump his length and she knew that he was fighting back a moan behind his clenched jaw.

"Fuck me!" he ordered with a growl.

Natasha rubbed his tip before deciding to show the god some mercy. "Yes, _my King_," she purred, letting her entrance tease the tip of his cock. A curse passed his lips and Natasha could tell he was teetering. She gradually sank down his shaft, humming as his thickness stretched her in the best possible way.

Loki grabbed her hips and forcefully pulled her down until she bottomed out. Her mouth opened for a delicious scream, but nothing came out.

"I hate you!" she gasped.

"Do you really?" he winked. Loki wriggled his hips beneath the woman's weight, but she refused to move. He needed friction-anything that would help soothe his desperate cock.

"Something wrong?" Natasha rolled her hips, enjoying the power she now held.

"Quim!" Loki spat, jerking on her chain.

"We might be here for a while, you know. Might as well be nice to me."

"'Nice?'" He let his thumb stroke her clit again. "Does this count as a nice gesture?"

Natasha grabbed his shoulders as she let herself ride the god. She started slow, getting a feel for his length. Loki was certainly a god in more ways than one.

He placed his hands on her hips, whispering her name as her body squeezed him. "By the gods!" he hummed.

"Wanna say that a little louder?" she laughed, letting her movements get rough. Her flesh slapped against his and the chain violently rattled every time she came down on him.

"And risk losing the opportunity to continue this? No," he replied, grinning widely. "Just think, with you as my queen, we can do this as often as you like," Loki promised. "I will please you from sunset till dawn if that will satisfy your lust." Natasha's hair brushed against his cheek as her movements grew faster and more needy. "The whole day, even," Loki continued. He felt her insides begin to burn and he was sure she was reaching her breaking point. "Slowly…Intimately…" His hand cupped her breast. "Or would you prefer me to be rough?" He heard a stifled moan in her throat. "Would you like for me to dominate you, Natasha? Say my name, and I will make certain that all other men are ruined for you."

The always collected assassin was slipping, falling victim to her enemy's silky voice. Natasha felt the pressure of her oncoming orgasm building like none she had ever experienced. "King," she whispered. "My King." She kissed his jaw, moving her hips faster. "It's no wonder you're a god. You've already ruined sex for me," she smirked. "I can't go back to anyone after having you."

"A battle of wits?" he mused. "Oh, Natasha." He clicked his tongue before letting his lips meet with hers. "I won't have you fool me again."

"The part about the sex is true," she admitted, taking him in completely. Natasha knew she was going to miss his cock like crazy. "_Fuck!_" she cursed under her breath in her native tongue.

Loki felt her movements slow and he narrowed his eyes. "I never said you could stop."

"Does it make you angry?" she asked, rolling her hips. "Are you even on the edge, Mr. I-Can-Go-All-Day?"

"Is that your only concern?"

Natasha nodded, lowering her head as she focused on massaging his tip. Her body ached for more action, but she needed to hold out a little longer. "Aren't you getting a little hot in all of this?" she wondered, eying all of the leather he wore. Even with a thin piece of fabric covering her upper body, Natasha had already broken out into a sweat. This guy was clearly something else…

Loki cupped her cheek and forced their gaze to meet. "I need to see the look in your eyes when I break you." He thrust his hips beneath hers, unable to deny his body's need to release. Loki needed to win before the Midgardian made him lose his sanity.

Natasha picked up her pace, refusing to let go of the god's hypnotic stare. She spread her legs even more, trying to drive him deeper if it was even possible. "Loki." His name caught in her throat. Her legs trembled beneath his touch as he hit her right where she needed him. "Oh, fuck it," she whimpered, feeling her orgasm overcoming her like a tidal wave. She let him hear her every ragged breath as her soft moans became more and more audible.

"Giving up, my darling?" His breathing had become just as uneven as hers.

Natasha ignored him, throwing her head back and focusing her attention on Loki's pulsing member. "_Oh!_" She slammed down on him repeatedly as her body convulsed with pleasure. Her inner walls tightened, forcing Loki to finally cave with a moan that echoed off the walls. Natasha couldn't gloat, though, for his name escaped her lips with a scream at the same time of his cry.

"Valhalla, _Natasha_!" he hissed. Their friendly wager slipped both of their minds as they climaxed together, breathing heavily and trembling.

Natasha felt him release, making her shudder as she felt him spill into her. "Oh, god!" she moaned, squeezing her eyes shut. Her body felt limp and heavy as she fell forward against Loki's chest, stunned by the intensity of her orgasm.

When Natasha finally came to, she was awake in her own bed. For a split second, she thought it to be a dream, only the soreness in her lower body and her Asgardian dress begged to differ. Natasha uttered a stream of Russian curses as she ran her left hand through her hair. A curl caught on to something and Natasha freed her hand to find a golden wedding band snaked around her ring finger.

_"It would seem that we _both _won,"_ Loki's voice echoed in her head.


End file.
